


Memory Lane

by Taigaclaw



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blind Ignis Scientia, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Language, Moving On, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigaclaw/pseuds/Taigaclaw
Summary: A bittersweet IgNoct take on post-game canon.Ignis still hasn't come to terms with Noctis' death. With some help from his best friends and trips down memory lane, he starts to overcome the grief he's bottled up for 6 years and learns how to live again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks and fic dedication to Noctglaive, who encouraged me to post this here <3 please check out her beautiful artwork at noctglaive.tumblr.com :)
> 
> I originally wrote this before Episode Ignis came out, and I'm publishing it post-Episode Ignis. If anything else comes to light after this (hi people in the future!!), please be aware of this when reading. It also takes place in the canon-verse - i.e Ignis is blind and Noctis dies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was almost like nothing had changed. Except his whole world was completely different. He wished he could look at the rising towers of Insomnia again, watch the world go by at his favourite coffee shop before running off to make sure the Crown Prince did his homework – usually leading to staying over after making dinner. Ignis yearned to have that back again.

But all he had left were the sounds of a busy city around him, and there was no one here anymore. Not even his two best friends lived here anymore, they had gone to live the rest of their lives free of their past. Maybe it would be different if he had his sight, but then again perhaps that was just an excuse. In the 10 years that Noctis had been gone before the final battle in Insomnia, he had learnt to fight again, learnt how to cook and to read and write. But it had been so that he would be prepared to do his job again, to be the advisor and close friend of the Crown Prince.

His existence was almost pointless now.

With the extinction of the Lucis Caelum and Nox Fleuret royal lines, Insomnia and the surrounding lands were forced to leave the days of monarchy behind and instead elect people into power instead. Many people had begged Ignis to stand for election, deeming him perfect material to govern the new democracy.

It was true, he had spent the past few years helping the rebuild effort of Insomnia, to restore the Crown City back to its former glory, providing support to its citizens and using his knowledge from the days of the monarchy to give the new government some shape and form.

But he couldn’t do it.

This was a new world now, a new Insomnia. A place that had changed the moment they had found Noctis in the throne room, finally in his rightful place but in eternal sleep.

The funeral had been particularly difficult. It would have been difficult in any normal circumstance, but the city still lay in ruin, and no tomb had been built for him. They knew that Noctis would have wanted something quiet, but on the other hand, he was the King of Lucis and his people wanted to mourn him. In the end, they laid his body in the throne room, so people could pay their respects before he was buried. Unsurprisingly, people came in their hoards to say goodbye and give their thanks to the King that sacrificed himself and his bloodline to protect everyone and bring light back to the world.

After a few days, they took their beloved friend on his last journey, out of the city as they had done years before, and finally laid him to rest at the Vesperpool, burying his body on a small island in the middle of the largest lake.

It had been 6 years since then, and Ignis hadn’t returned since. He had tried, multiple times, but couldn’t make it past the foot of the hill. It was like an invisible force repelled him from getting any further. He knew he was being ridiculous, and that it was something he had been preparing for his whole life, but it still hurt more than ever that there was nothing he could have done to save the life of the closest, dearest person to his heart.

And now, there wasn’t a reason to stay in Insomnia. The worst of the damage had been repaired, people were returning to their homes and the streets were once again filled with liveliness. He had no idea what to do with himself, and it wasn’t really possible for him to travel by himself for the rest of his life because of his lack of eyesight. He was fine walking around locally, using public transport, or riding chocobos but it was impossible to drive around as he used to do.

Thankfully, despite distances, he still kept in contact with his old friends. There had been a recent reunion a few months ago at the marriage of Gladiolus’ sister, Iris. She was married to Talcott, a man they had met when he was still a young boy. Ignis hadn’t seen Talcott since he was a boy, since his eyesight was taken from him almost 20 years ago, but Prompto was always proudly explaining how well he’d grown up.

During the wedding he had arranged to visit Gladio, at the Amicitia hunter business over near Galdin Quay. It would be a good break from the hustle and bustle of the city – the sea air would be good for him. Iris had happened to overhear their conversation and made sure that Ignis would come sooner rather than later. He wasn’t one to argue with the Demon Slayer.

And that was how he came to be waiting with his bag packed outside his apartment block waiting for Talcott to arrive in his delivery truck. It was quite early in the morning, the light was still dim and there were very few commuter footsteps or car engines.

It wasn’t too long before one particular engine rumbled closer to Ignis and stopped in front of him, and someone got out and rushed to his side.

“Sorry I’m late Ignis!” Talcott apologised, opening the passenger door side and picking up Ignis’ bag. He had made his deliveries much earlier that morning to pick up his friend and take him back to their home.

“No apologies needed Talcott, I’m grateful you could collect me on your way,” Ignis smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. Talcott bypassed his hand completely and hugged him instead.

“It’s so good to see you, we miss you a lot you know? Gladio especially reminisces about your travels all the time!”

Ignis chuckled and patted Talcott’s back. “It’s good to see you too, Talcott. I’m looking forward to staying with you all.”


	2. Chapter 2

The journey south was a pleasant one. Ignis hadn’t realised just how much he had missed hearing a familiar, friendly voice, and Talcott was happily chatting away to fill Ignis in on the few months they hadn’t seen or spoken to each other. The sun was rising, and with it the heat, so Talcott lowered the windows and let the wind cool them down.

Ignis enjoyed the conversation, the fresh air and feeling the sun rise over the horizon. Dawn was a bittersweet thing for him. After 10 years of night, the only thing that brought the light back was to let the light fade from the most important person in his life. But seeing the sunrise had always been a beautiful thing to behold after camping all those years ago, and the memories of starting a new day of the journey were some of his favourite. He always pined for the simpler, happier times. He was isolated, locked up in his apartment most of the time but the pain he felt coming across memories of Noctis in the world outside was worse. Even stronger than the guilt he felt for keeping his best friends at arm’s length, for not being there for the people of Insomnia as much as he should have been, because the guilt of not being able to save the one person he cared about the most was overbearing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the guilt. The best he could do was mask it from the rest of the world. Even if that meant locking his friends out.

By the time they reached the Amicitia’s shop, the sun was fully in the sky and the birds were cheerfully tweeting away. Talcott pulled up beside the large hut with a seemingly large grin. Ignis had barely left the delivery van when there was a cry of excitement, and running footsteps approached.

“Iggy! I’m so glad you’re here!” Iris exclaimed as she approached, before launching into a huge hug, her arms wrapped around him as tight as she dared. “I’m so glad you’re here! Come on let’s go inside! I have coffee brewing especially!”

She linked Ignis’ arm and walked at his side, chatting and babbling away. It was easy to see how much in common she and Talcott had. Ignis still found it strange that she was now a married woman, the last time he had physically seen her she was still a young girl. So much had changed and it was another saddening reminder that he couldn’t see how the people around him had grown.

“Gladdy is so excited to see you, he’s been so full of energy on his hunts recently,” she giggled. “He won’t admit it, of course.”

“I’m glad to hear that he hasn’t changed,” Ignis chuckled, as he was led into the house and was sat down at the table.

“I’m hoping you haven’t either – still black, no sugar?” she asked from his right. A delicious, warm bitter smell wafted into his senses.

“Of course,” he smiled, taking a cup from her and taking a sip. “Perfect!”

He had forgotten how nice it was to be in good company. Spending the last 6 years in Insomnia had been lonely, despite all the people he had met and worked with. It didn’t feel like home anymore, just some kind of bizarre limbo which was filled with the shadows of the past, busy people and car engines. It was almost like they had already forgotten what Noctis had sacrificed for them. It wasn’t fair. Noctis deserved to laugh, to cry, to live just as much as anyone else.

Being here, he already felt slightly relieved from that pain, from those feelings. Perhaps it was time to leave Insomnia once and for all, there wasn’t anything left for him there – other than painful reminders.

The front door swung open again. “Iggy!”

Gladio’s voice was full of joy, although he was clearly exhausted. Heavy footsteps headed in Ignis’ direction and then a muscular arm was leaning around the back of his shoulders. Smiling widely, Ignis put his coffee down and Gladio hugged him excitedly in greeting. Ignis noticed that Gladio’s hands were rougher than last time they saw each other, and he somehow seemed even stronger.

“It’s good to see you again Gladio,” he answered. “Have you been out hunting all night? I can smell the blood of some unfortunate creature on you.”

Gladio laughed and stepped back again. “Good to see that nothing gets past you still. I’ll go freshen up. Iris was hoping we could close up shop today and go down to the beach together.”

Iris clapped her hands excitedly, before grabbing both Gladio and Ignis’ free hands. “Please can we? I’ll even make us a picnic!”

“In that case, let me help you prepare!” Ignis replied, standing up having already drained the last of his coffee. It had been a while since he had cooked properly; there was no point in cooking for himself, and the only reason he had done previously was because his friends enjoyed his food. He had mainly been existing on Ebony, Cup Noodles and occasionally heading to the nearest Kenny Crow’s for when he needed something more substantial for a change. He had lost quite a lot of weight in these 6 years.

Whilst Gladio put himself together after his night of hunting, Ignis and Iris spent the morning preparing food and drink to pack for the beach – sandwiches, cakes, salads, coffee, juices, snacks… a real feast for the four of them. They chatted about the old times as they went, reminiscing the antics of their youth as well as the short journey they had together taking Iris to Cape Caem (which Ignis was warmed to hear was one of Iris’ most treasured memories).

By the time they reached the beach, it was lunchtime and Gladio was almost frothing at the mouth to get into the picnic basket Iris and Ignis had prepared. They managed to hold him off, distracting him with the task of setting up the table and chairs in their chosen area of the beach before they went at it, food and laughter amongst them all. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and Ignis felt a small swell of pride in his chest that he hadn’t lost his touch when it came to his cooking.

After lunch, Iris shooed Ignis and Gladio to walk the beach and catch up, and Talcott was roped into helping her clean up the remains of their feast.

Gladio chatted about everything, catching his friend up on what Ignis had missed and reminiscing on the past. Ignis was quiet at first, letting the soft sand crunch beneath their feet as he listened to Gladio. As they went on, Ignis became chattier and they were soon laughing together like old times.

They ended up walking to the end of the fishing pier and looking over at the calm ocean in front of them. It was teeming with fish.

“Noct would have loved it today, look at how many there are!” Gladio laughed. “Why don’t we rent some rods?”

Ignis paused. He remembered how excited Noctis used to get at the number of fish, the elated smile as he struggled to get a fish out of the water that was almost bigger than him, the way everyone used to try to hold back laughter as he sulked after losing his favourite lure, when-

“Ignis?”

Gladio’s concerned tone cut through the flashes of Noctis, and Ignis realised he was staring hard across the sea, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were as white as the sand back on shore.

“My apologies Gladio,” he muttered, breathing the sea air deep into his lungs to calm himself. “I don’t think I’ll be able to join you.”

He tried to add something to the end of that sentence that made it seem like it was due to his blindness, but he knew Gladio could see right through him. He would have no issue with fishing with no eyesight – he did, after all, take up fishing at this very spot when Noctis had disappeared for 10 years.

“It’s starting to get too warm for me out here, I think it might be best we go sit in the shade-“

“We’re worried about you, Ignis,” Gladio interrupted. “You’ve secluded yourself in that city and avoided us ever since…” He trailed off and looked away. Other than showing his face for particular events, Ignis had basically disappeared into the void after Noctis’ burial at the Vesperpool. A twinge of guilt panged in Ignis’ chest.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. He wasn’t sure what more he could say to that. “There’s really no need to worry about me. I’ve had my hands full with getting Insomnia back into shape.”

“Bullshit,” Gladio growled. Ignis knew he had folded his arms, had that look on his face – concern mixed with annoyance. He was never one to dance around subjects, no matter how difficult they were. Gladio was as much a bull in a china shop socially as he was in the midst of a fight.

Ignis sighed, and turned away from Gladio’s glaring eyes. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Where are you going?”

“To clear my head. I shan’t be long.”

And with that, Ignis was walking back along the pier, and down the beach the opposite way they had come. It was starting to get cooler now, as the afternoon shifted further into evening, and Ignis wished more than ever that he had his sight back so he could see the stars and the moon begin to make their appearance as dusk rolled in over the sea. He had always liked doing that when they had stayed here before. Instead of dwelling on it, he bent down and untied his shoes, removed his socks and rolled up the bottoms of his trousers before gingerly stepping in the direction of the sea.

He expected to wince when the waves washed against his feet, but the water wasn’t cold. It was pleasantly cool, and incredibly calming. He continued his wander down the beach with his feet in the water until he got as far to the end as he could. He looked over the sea at where he assumed Angelgard still sat proudly on the horizon. He had looked at the landmark many times, but still couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. Especially that time when he and Noctis had taken that walk to this very spot.

\---

“You really outdid yourself tonight, Specs!” Noctis grinned, stretching as he and Ignis made their way barefoot along the beach.

“Come now, it was nothing special,” Ignis chuckled, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “You can’t beat fresh fish straight from the ocean. I don’t believe I have ever come across a Prince fishing for his dinner before.”

They shared gentle laughter together as they walked. The moon was just rising up over the ocean, illuminating the gentle waves and the stars reflecting beautifully on the surface. It was almost like a mirror image of the sky. Galdin Quay was always popular in the summer, and so the two friends had taken it upon themselves to find a quiet spot away from the hustle and bustle of the main beach and restaurant. They were content with the quiet when they reached the end of the beach, and stood ankle deep looking out at Angelgard.

“I wonder what’s over there,” Noctis mused, folding his arms and furrowing his brow in thought. “I’d like to go over there one day.”

Ignis nodded, following Noctis’ gaze at the island. “Yes, I’m rather intrigued as to what is there myself.”

Noctis turned and smiled up at his advisor, blue eyes twinkling with eagerness. “When this is all over, we should go and check it out! I’m sure we can sneak over there somehow in my Dad’s boat!”

His companion chuckled and nodded. “Of course, Highness.”

Noctis smiled and turned his gaze back across the sea, but Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away from his Prince. There was something about the way Noctis smiled that sent his heart beating harder than usual, and set butterflies in his stomach. Before Noctis looked back at him, and caught him with his cheeks flushed, he kicked water in the Prince’s direction.

“H-Hey!” Noctis yelped, before bending down and splashing back at Ignis. “Two can play at that game!”

And so they did, play fighting and throwing water at each other until they were soaked right down to the skin. Noctis decided to end it once and for all, grabbing at Ignis and attempting to trip him over. As Ignis tried to dodge, they tangled up in each other’s legs and both fell down in the water. Merry laughter filled the air, until Ignis realised just how close they were, and lost himself in the blueness of Noctis’ eyes that was usually hidden under a fringe. He leaned forward slowly, until there was nothing but a hair’s breadth between them.

Heart pounding loudly against his ribcage, Noctis closed the gap, and the stars bore witness to the Prince and his advisor embracing tenderly in a tangle of seawater and affection that ran deeper than either of them were aware of.

\---

“Iggy?”

Ignis looked up at the sound of the gruff voice that approached him. Usually he would have heard Gladio approaching, but he was so lost in his thoughts and memories he had forgotten to pay attention. It was much darker out now, and it was probably about time to head back to the shop.

“I’m coming,” he answered quietly, as he and Gladio made their way quietly back in the direction of where they had left Iris and Talcott.

Gladio broke the silence first. “I’m sorry for getting snappy at you earlier. I’m just worried about you is all,” he apologised in a low voice.

“And I apologise for getting emotional over something so small.”

“I know what happened to Noctis still affects you in a big way. It still affects all of us. What I wouldn’t give to have him back here with us… he didn’t deserve the fate he got.”

Ignis nodded and made a small noise in agreement.

“But I thought I’d surprise you tomorrow, to make up for me being so insensitive!”

Ignis cocked his head a little. “A surprise? You don’t need to go to such lengths to make it up to me, Gladio.”

“It’ll be a great surprise, you’ll love it!”

“Alright, I’ll play along,” Ignis replied, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. “In that case, I’ll make dinner tonight for my apology. Do we have an agreement?”

Gladio laughed and clapped Ignis on the back. “Deal!”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite dinner going down very well (prairie skewers were still an Amicitia favourite, apparently), Ignis found himself staring at the ceiling when he went to bed. He couldn’t sleep at first, despite being in a house full of warmth and people he held close to his heart. His mind was too busy buzzing with images from the good times he had with his friends. When he did fall asleep, he was haunted by his usual nightmares of daemons and Noctis’ body on the throne.

It was in the early hours of the morning that he finally got peaceful dreams.

\---

“Iggy?”

Ignis blinked, his eyes coming into focus on the dark haired man beside him. The sun was streaming in through the window of their hotel room, and gentle breeze through the open window, fluttering the curtains as it did so.

Noctis was comfortably tucked into the crook of Ignis’ shoulder, eyes bleary from a night of peaceful sleep. He also wore a tired smile. “What’s for breakfast?” he mumbled.

Such bliss, the love of his life cuddled into his side. He could hear two sets of snores from the other bed, and he knew it was safe to steal a kiss from the Prince. Noctis chuckled quietly. “The scandal. The Crown Prince and his advisor. Who would have thought.”

“Would you rather I refrained?”

Noctis shook his head and gently pecked Ignis on the cheek. “Never.”

They lay there, enjoying each other’s company, Noctis nuzzling into Ignis’ chest. Noctis’ hair tickled Ignis’ face, causing him to chuckle a little

Without looking up he sighed quietly gently. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too, Noct. Me too.”

\---

Ignis opened his eyes. There was no sun streaming in, just the sound of thunder and rain rumbling above. What was worse, is there was no familiar warmth at his side, no fluffy hair tickling his face. It was just him alone in the room.

He felt warmth cascading down his cheeks as tears spilled over. He lifted an arm over his face as a heartbroken sob escaped him.

It wasn’t fair.

He wiped away his tears and composed himself after a few moments, and by the time he turned up to breakfast an hour later, the others were oblivious to the pain that Ignis had endured that morning. He was scrambling eggs with a smile, talking to his friends in a jovial manner, making plans for the days to come.

Or so it seemed. Gladio touched him gently on the shoulder and quietly asked if he was alright, but Ignis played it off that he had slept badly because of the storm that still raged outside. Gladio didn’t seem to buy it, but he left the issue alone and instead chose to busy himself setting the table with Talcott.  
”It’s such a shame the weather is so bad today!” Iris groaned, pouring out cups of freshly brewed coffee. “I was hoping to go to the beach again!”

Talcott laughed. “If you had it your way, you’d be at the beach all day and then where would the Amicitia business be?”

“It’s true, Gladio is all brawn with no brains,” Ignis teased.

“Hey!” Gladio protested, pretending to be hurt but Ignis knew there was a big grin plastered on the big guy’s face just from the tone.The banter continued back and forth over breakfast, until Iris sighed.

”But for real though, what do we do today? The radio was saying it’s going to storm all day!” she complained.

Almost on cue, there was knock at the door. Gladio’s face lit up, and almost pushed the table into poor Talcott who was tidying up as he rushed to the door.

There were several excited shouts, before a familiar ball of energy entered the kitchen in a headlock from Gladio.

“Here’s your surprise, Iggy!”

“IGGY!” yelped Prompto, worming his way out of Gladio’s grip and hugged his friend tightly. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh as he patted Prompto’s back jovially

“What a wonderful surprise,” he grinned.

“Hey y’all!” came Cindy’s dulcet southern tone from the doorway.

Ignis still couldn’t quite believe that his friend was now a married man with - a small tug at Ignis’ sleeve, and “Uncle Iggy?” - with a child, at that.  
“Well then, let me take a look at you Lucy,” Ignis cooed, picking up the small girl and plonked her on his lap as he sat back in his chair. She giggled and pushed her blonde messy hair out of her face so Ignis could gently touch her face.

It was a ritual that Lucy demanded every time they saw each other, and one that Ignis was more than happy to fulfil. He removed his gloves and gently touched her face. She had the same round face as her mother, but the same little nose as Prompto, and Ignis was 99% sure it was likely her face was also sprinkled with freckles. “You’re growing up fast!” Ignis smiled.

“Now me!” she grinned. Ignis paused. This was the first time Lucy had ever asked to feel his face.

Prompto sighed. “She’s been demanding to feel your face since the last time you saw her. We tried to tell her that it won’t be the same for her because she can see, but y’know. She’s stubborn.”

Ignis chuckled, removing his darkened glasses. “Just like her Father. Very well then, Lucy. Give it a try.”

Lucy grinned before closing her eyes, brow furrowed in concentration as she ran her little hands over Iggy’s face, not afraid to touch the scar over his left eye. She opened her eyes, and looked sad.

“Your face has something wrong,” she said.

“Lucy! Don’t be rude!” Prompto scolded.

“Not his eyes… his face is sad. Why are you sad?”

Ignis froze. All eyes were on him. A child was able to see right through the façade he had put up this morning. Or perhaps it was the facade he had put up for six years.. There was no point playing her off with a lie, so he decided to be vague about it.

“I had nightmares last night. It reminded me of someone I miss very much,” he replied.

She was quiet for a moment, before he felt her looking him dead in the eyes. “Uncle Noct?”

Ignis nodded stiffly, replacing his glasses. “Yes.”

“Me too. Daddy said he’s always here though,” she replied simply, putting a little hand on over Ignis’ heart.

The room was still. Ignis felt tears sting at his eyes again but he willed them away. He swallowed and smiled instead. “You’re a clever girl, Lucy.”  
The little girl just smiled, kissed Ignis’ nose and gave him a cuddle. “I love you Uncle Iggy.”  
“I love you too,” he whispered, returning the hug and lightly kissing her cheek before Cindy came towards them and lifted her daughter off of Ignis’ lap. 

“Come on you lil troublemaker, let’s go play with Iris and Talcott!” she said with a deliberate tone in her voice. Ignis knew what was coming next.

She took Lucy out of the room, Iris and Talcott following after the chatter, leaving the kitchen silent between the three remaining friends.

Prompto sighed and sat in the chair beside Ignis. “Sorry about that Iggy. Kids, huh?”

“No harm done. She’s intelligent beyond her years.”

Prompto grinned at the compliment, but Gladio was more concerned about what was said and cut straight to the chase.

“I knew something wasn’t right with you this morning. How long have you been having nightmares?” Gladio asked, as gently as he could.

“They’re just dreams, nothing to worry about.”

“Have you seen anyone about it?.”

Ignis could feel the tension rising. He knew his friends were just worried but he wanted to keep everything to himself. It was his own problem to bear if he couldn’t move on.

“You’re not telling us everything, Iggy. You don’t have to do this alone, you’ve already done 6 years by yourself-”

Prompto was interrupted by Gladio slammed his fists on the table, the screeching of chair legs against the wooden floor indicating he had also stood up and was leaning in Ignis’ direction. “Noctis is dead, Ignis. You need to focus on yourself and your friends, and stop dwelling on the past! Get that into your head!”

Ignis felt Prompto wince at Gladio’s words before he responded. “Hey big guy, I know you’re crazy worried – I am too, but perhaps maybe we should handle this with a bit more-“

“I’m done tip-toeing around this!” Gladio answered, his voice getting louder and louder. His frustration was escaping his control. “It’s been six years! We’ve barely seen you, let alone heard from you! You need to get a grip, people die all the time and Noctis was no exception to that!”

Prompto stood up then. “Dude, that isn’t fair-“

“Life isn’t fair! I would have thought that Ignis out of all of us would understand that!”

“If you’re talking about his eyes then you’re punching real low!” Prompto was now starting to get heated as well, sizing up against Gladio.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” Ignis sighed, putting a hand on Prompto’s arm to draw him away from a fight. “I don’t deny that you are correct Gladio. I apologise for being absent these past 6 years, for not reaching out. I didn’t want to remind you both of the pain, so I’ve been dealing with it alone.”

Prompto sat back down beside his friend. “But we’re your friends, Iggy. That’s what friends do, help each other.”

Gladio scoffed. “Apparently not.”

Something in Ignis stirred, and he stood up, facing Gladio’s direction. “Look Gladio, I’m sorry I haven’t handled Noct’s passing in the best way. And I’m sorry for not being around for the past few years. But I’ve been doing my best to get on with my life-“

“Bullshit, you’ve buried yourself in the ruins of Insomnia whilst you feel sorry for yourself!”

Ignis saw red then, and his next words came out a lot louder and angrier than he intended them to. “You have no idea what it’s like to devote your entire life to someone and watch as they’re raised like a lamb for slaughter!”

Gladio snapped and grabbed Ignis by the lapels, despite the protests from Prompto. “You’re so full of yourself! Of course I fucking know! I’m the only Shield that hasn’t been able to protect his King! The only shield to outlive his King! And Prompto lost his childhood best friend – don’t you get it?! You’re being so damn selfish you can’t see the pain that other people are feeling. You can’t blame your lack of eyesight on that!”

“Gladdy!” Iris shrieked from the door. “What the heck are you doing?!”

Gladio shoved Ignis away.

Ignis’ head was buzzing with adrenaline, until Prompto sat him back down again and then he became numb. Everything going on in the background became a blur of noise, as if he were underwater. He was aware that Iris was now scolding Gladio as he roared his protests and Prompto was trying to calm the situation down but he couldn’t hear any of the words being said.

Ignis knew Gladio was right. And he knew he shouldn’t have gotten angry. That was the worst part. He just… couldn’t explain what was going on inside his head. His grief manifested into anger, something that was very out of character for him. He needed to apologise but he had no energy left. He was tired of trying to stay strong, tired of trying to be okay.

“…Iggy?” Prompto’s quiet voice faded back into Ignis’ focus. He realised the fighting had stopped, and his face was wet with fresh tears.

He wiped his face and stood up. “I’m fine,” he answered calmly, adjusting his jacket after being grabbed by the bigger man. “I think I’m going to get some air and clear my head. Please excuse me.”

No one stopped him as he fumbled his way to the door and let himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis closed the door behind him and exhaled deeply before feeling his way along the wall to the bench around the corner.

The rain was still falling heavily but there was cover above the bench, allowing him to sit and listen to the water pattering on the roof. It comforted and calmed him from the argument that had blazed inside. He could still hear a few raised voices but they quickly quietened and then all he could hear was the rain.

Wet footsteps approached, but he didn’t look up.

“Can I sit with you?” Prompto was softly spoken. Ignis wondered if this was the voice he used with Lucy.

Ignis nodded, and Prompto sat beside him, his leg lightly touching Ignis’ as a way of comfort without being overtly invasive. The sat in silence for a while, finding comfort in each other’s company and the sound of the rain. It was the most peace either of them had felt for a while, although for differing reasons.

“I loved him,” Ignis quietly uttered.

“I know.”

“I still do.”

More silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologise for.You were mourning in your own way. But… don’t forget that we’re here to help, okay? We love you just as much as we loved Noct. We’re a family, we always have been! Gladio just… well… can’t find the right way to say it.”

Ignis nodded. “He’s always been one to get straight to the point. I should apologise to him when he’s calmed down.”

“Ah, he’ll get over it. He already feels bad for starting it,” Prompto chuckled. “He’s never been one for tact.”

Ignis smiled to himself. That much was true. It was nice to know that his friends had barely changed - they had been through a lot in the 10 years that Noctis was inside the crystal which forced them to grow quickly. It had been a difficult time – at the start they had been a complete mess. Emotions were high in the beginning. Everyone was upset that Noctis was gone, angry with Ardyn and Ignis was frustrated as he had to learn everything from scratch due to his lack of eyesight. Not only that, but the night was growing longer, and within a few months dawn stopped appearing altogether. The daemons got stronger, and the people of Lucis were terrorised constantly. More and more people joined the rank of the hunters and to aid the remaining Glaives but in the war against the daemons many lost their lives.

Of course, in times of distress it brought people closer together. Prompto threw caution to the wind and had gained the courage to ask Cindy out. Life expectancy was significantly shorter in the darkness, after all. Gladio disappeared with Aranea often, and Ignis leaned heavily on Cor for re-learning combat and Iris for learning to cook (although the two also trained together, as Iris became a fierce daemon hunter) and go about normal life. They truly became a family, and their resolve grew stronger as they waited for their King to return, so they could make him proud.

And proud he was. But only a few days.  
\---

If it had been any other circumstance, they would have been throwing a party at that moment. The sheer joy and positive energy that filled Hammerhead was all down to Noctis’ return. His three best friends had been the most excited, although Ignis also found he was nervous. How would the King react when he found out that Ignis’ eyes never healed? Did he still feel the same way about him after all these years?

It turned out he needn’t have worried.

As soon as they had a moment alone, Noctis had wrapped himself around Ignis and held him tightly. Ignis’ grip was just as tight, hardly able to believe that Noctis was back with him. He was scared that if he let go he might lose Noctis to the darkness again. He knew that that was Noctis’ end fate, which didn’t make it any easier to break apart from his King. But it was only so Noctis could reach for Ignis’ hands and place them on Noctis’ face.

The first thing he noticed was the beard. Ignis smiled. “Were the years in the crystal all that rough?”  
Noctis laughed. “You try shaving in a crystal!”  
“Point taken,” Ignis smiled.. The next thing he noticed was how his boyish features had filled out – he was now more masculine. He ran his fingers a long Noctis’ angular jaw, and caressed his nose and forehead with his thumbs. His hair had changed too. Much longer, less fluffy. Less likely to go up Ignis’ nose when they slept, he found himself mentally noting.  
“As handsome as ever. I can’t believe it’s been ten years.”  
Noctis leaned up and places his lips on Ignis’ and Ignis prayed as hard as he could to the six that they could stay like that forever.  
\---

“I had a thought,” Prompto said , his voice wavering a little. “I think we should go to go to the Vesperpool. Together.”

Ignis froze. He hadn’t been able to do it alone, how would he do it with people around him?

“Gladio thinks it would be a good idea too,” he continued. “I know it’s hard for you but I honestly think it would be the best thing for you. And I think Noct would really like to see you.”

“I-“

“We’ve already booked a room in the Leville in Lestallum. At least then we can let loose afterwards!”

Ignis was quiet. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad with his friends there. And if they were all going to go on a trip to Lestallum together afterwards…

“Alright. I’ll go with you.”

He didn’t realise Prompto meant they were going to travel that same day.

Before he knew it, he was in Prompto’s car with his two friends. They had loaded up with a few days worth of everything they would need and headed off within the hour. It was strange, to be journeying together again in a car. Especially as Prompto was the one who was driving. Gladio wouldn’t let him hear the end of it from the front seat. Ignis chuckled to himself in the back.

He wished he could watch the scenery go by. He could still vividly remember the route, he had travelled Lucis enough for him to know it like the back of his hand. The rain had started to slow now too, having stormed for most of the morning. Prompto was excitedly talking about all the food they could eat in Lestallum, whilst Gladio was arguing that he just wanted to go to the cup noodle stand.

It was almost as if nothing had changed, although it was painfully obvious that there was someone missing from the banter. No interjections from Noctis about his dislike of vegetables and wanting to eat as much junk food as possible. Ignis tried to push that from his mind, he was already in for a couple of difficult days and he didn’t need to make it worse for himself.

By the time they reached Lestallum the sun was shining and the heat was back in force. At least it was less humid now. They parked up in their usual spot before wandering over to the hotel (stopping briefly on the way to allow Gladio to buy an armful of cup noodles). Ignis was glad that Lestalllum hadn’t changed much – except maybe it was slightly busier thanks to the return of the light to the world, as well as the Crown City being restored. The vendors were out hawking their wares, and there were plenty of street food vendors cooking up what smelled like garula skewers. He could tell Prompto’s mouth was watering and they decided they would buy some later to walk around town with. Ignis was keen to visit the market again, too.

It didn’t take them long to check in and deposit their belongings in the room. It didn’t seem like much had changed here either, it was still the comfy little room they had always stayed in. Before they left, Gladio turned to Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Iggy… I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I didn’t mean to get so angry,” he said quietly, He was obviously embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

“No harm done Gladio,” Ignis smiled. “There was a lot of truth in what you said, and I apologise for my behaviour as well.”

Gladio chuckled. “Well, I’m glad we’ve cleared that up. Again. My bad, I’ll stop shouting at you every day! Anyway, let’s go - those skewers have our name written all over them!”

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the winding streets of the prosperous Lestallum, taking the time to stop by the power plant to chat to Holly and letting the crowds carry them through the market. They picked up a few things for Iris and Talcott as gifts whilst they were there (especially as the vendors recognised the trio and gave them big discounts, telling them to come back anytime).

It was when they had stopped for some dinner at the restaurant in the main square when one of Prompto’s observations caught Ignis’ ear in particular. There was a small shop on the street for sale. It looked a little rundown and dusty, a strange sight in Lestallum now. Regardless, it set thoughts running his mind about his future, something he hadn’t really considered since… well. He hadn’t really thought about his future as anything other than the King’s vassal.

The thoughts whirled in his head for the rest of the evening, even as he bid goodnight to the other two and closed his eyes to sleep, drifting off to dreams of a world of possibilities instead of his usual nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning was glorious. Prompto was describing to Ignis the colours of the dawn as they readied themselves for the day, Gladio interjecting every now and again with his own comments. Ignis was glad of the weather descriptions – it kept his mind away from the difficulty of the day. It did for all three of them. He felt a little better knowing he was with his proverbial brothers and that the Astrals had at least granted them a beautiful day for such an occasion.

They were just setting out in the car as the sun broke over the horizon, the cool night air evaporating almost immediately in the summer sun. Prompto let down all the windows to let the air rush in around them, and with it, the smell of the countryside as they drove out of Lestallum through the tunnel in the cliff and turned onto the mountain road.

This was further than Ignis had ever gotten. He couldn’t usually make it past the turning, memories flooding his mind. It was happening right now of course, but he was in no control of anything right now. All he could do was concentrate on trying to push those emotions away as he always did.

“You okay Iggy?”

Gladio’s voice broke Ignis’ concentration and he raised his head in Gladio’s direction, forcing a smile. He was about to lie and say he was fine but… that hadn’t really gone down well before. It was time to be honest.  
“Not particularly. But I’ll live.”

“Should we take a break?” Prompto offered. “I can pull over up ahead!”

Ignis shook his head. “No, we’ve only just started the journey. And I’m afraid… I wouldn’t be able to go on if we stopped now.”

This was definitely going to be a difficult day.

\---  
He didn’t need his sight to know what had made Gladio and Prompto gasp in a way that Ignis knew he would never forget. They all knew it was coming, but that hadn’t made it any easier, despite the goodbyes and the promises.

He heard the sound of his friends’ footsteps echoing throughout the hall as they ran up the stairs to the throne to be at their King’s side. It was truly heartbreaking to know that this would be the only time they would see Noctis on his rightful throne, and it was too much for any of them. He heard Gladio give Prompto a few murmured words of comfort, finding it difficult to keep composed himself.

Ignis’ feet finally unstuck themselves from where he stood, and he ascended the same set of stairs that Noctis had taken to fulfil his cruel destiny. He stood there for a few moments in silence, listening to Prompto’s stifled sobs as he knelt next to his best friend and Gladio’s laboured breathing.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out a hand and cupped Noctis’ cheek. The lack of life in his King’s face caused Ignis’ breath to hitch and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. “Majesty…”

He felt hot tears drop from the tip of his nose and heard them fall onto the sword which pinned the lifeless Noctis to his throne, the end of a great man who deserved so much more than the fate he was handed. His thumb gently caressed Noct’s cheek in a rare act of affection in front of his other two friends, before he exhaled and stood back.

Gladio gently placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder in an attempt to steady the trembling and to offer some warmth to the stone cold grief that wracked them all. He couldn’t say anything, as any kind of sound that left his mouth would make would be his undoing, and moved back from the throne with Prompto.

The sound of a sword being drawn briefly echoed the throne room, and Gladio carefully placed the Sword of the Father into Ignis’ shaking hands. He then lifted their King from the throne into the light of the dawn, and all four of them left the throne behind; together for the final time.

\---

The sun was at its highest point when Prompto pulled into the rest stop at the Vesperpool. It took a couple of trips to the mound and back to get all of the camping supplies, and by the time they had done so and had spent the next half an hour setting up camp they were very much exhausted. They decided on a quick lunch in the shade of some trees nearby (batting off the bugs that tried to eat them alive), and then it was time to go do what they came here for.

Before they had left Lestallum, the three of them had visited a flower shop (highly recommended by Iris) and had purchased some sylleblossoms. They had paid a fair bit for them, but it was worth it – Gladio had told Ignis the azure was so magnificent it was clear to him why the Lady Lunafreya loved them so much. Ignis believed him, saddened slightly that he was unable to see them but the scent was astonishingly beautiful.

He collected the flowers from where he had left them laying in the shade, and the three of them headed towards the Vesperpool. Their first stop would be the old fishing shack nearby to borrow a boat. The walk was enjoyable, and was reminiscent of the good old times – Prompto snapping photos and familiar banter between them made Ignis feel 16 years younger.

The old man at the shack was pleased to see them, and they chatted away together with their memories of a young Prince getting so excited about his catch of the day when he used to fish here. He walked with them to where he kept his personal fishing boat, and once he secured the promise from them that they would do a spot of fishing when they were done, he allowed Gladio to push them out into the lake.

Although the water was beautifully still, Ignis couldn’t help but feel uneasy. It was a mixture of guilt for not coming earlier, and unbearable sadness which made his stomach churn to the rhythm of Gladio’s rowing. Prompto noticed and put a hand on Ignis’ arm for comfort, something Ignis was incredibly grateful for as they approached the island where Noctis was sleeping.

Their landing was a bit bumpy, but they managed to moor the boat with no further incident before approaching the grave. Although Noctis’ resting place was much simpler than the tombs of Kings of Yore, it was perhaps the most beautiful. He had no grand built tomb, no vast underground vault – just a beautifully carved memorial statue no taller than Gladio. Sylleblossoms and angels were carved into the marble to accompany the inscription to honour the last Lucian King who sacrificed all for all who sacrificed for him.

“Hey bud!” Prompto was the first to break the silence, moving to crouch at the base of the memorial. “We thought you might be getting bored all the way out here by yourself so we thought we’d come and say hi! Ignis even came with us this time!”

Ignis smiled at that, although he found his feet had become stuck to the floor again.

“You’re looking good Noct, sorry to keep you waiting!” Gladio’s grin was apparent in his voice as he gently brushed past Ignis and patted the memorial. “It’s good to see you.”

Ignis’ hands gripped the flowers tightly, willing his legs to move. He stepped forward after a few moments, and laid them at the base before standing again. “I… apologise for keeping you waiting, Majesty.” A breeze swirled around the three of them as they stood in silence, rustling the few trees that accompanied the monument.

“Iggy?” Prompto asked softly.

Ignis sniffed and looked up towards the sky, the sun beaming down on his face, in a vain attempt try to stop the tears spilling over. All the walls he had put up since Noctis’ death came crashing down, and for the first time in a long time he was vulnerable on this island before his King, with his friends. He trembled as the emotions he had locked away made themselves known. “I suppose I have been afraid to face the truth of what has befallen you, my King, and for that weakness I can’t apologise enough. The hand that fate dealt to you was too cruel for me too bear, and because of that I have caused suffering to those I hold dear. But I promise to you here and now that this will cease.”

He knelt down by the memorial, and gently touched the marble. “I miss you more than I can stand,” he whispered. “I promise, until the day comes for me to join you, I’ll walk tall… just as you asked.”

And with that, Prompto and Gladio knelt with him, holding each other until their flow of tears came to an end. They spent the rest of the day on the island there, chatting and laughing about all the good times they had together and how happy Noctis must be, finally seeing Lunafreya and his Father, and how much chaos the three of them will cause when it’s their time to join him.

They bid their goodbyes as the sun was setting over the lake, promising not to leave visiting so long next time, and rowed back to shore to fulfil their promise to the old fisherman. There that night, they honoured Noctis with a good fishing session – their hearts and moods as light as the day they first left Insomnia on their journey together.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis made sure his promise was not an empty one. On their high-spirited return to Lestallum the following morning, he requested Prompto and Gladio go with him to view the vacant shop in the main square. They were surprised, but agreed with no question before exchanging a smile with each other. The energy and motivation they were used to from their friend seemed to have returned, and the relief was immense.

The two of them described in great detail on the state of the shop – a few repairs needed here and there but otherwise it just needed a good scrub down. The news caused Ignis to smile widely, the first time he had smiled like that in too long. He took it there and then on the spot, much to the seller’s delight.

The following few months were hectic and busy for him, but they were more than worth it. Many old friends came from across the region to help him out with his new endeavour; pleased that the man they knew and loved seemed to have been revived after all these years. He sold his apartment in Insomnia and relocated to the apartment above his new purchase, with the help of Talcott and his delivery van, and was greeted by a party consisting of Gladio, Cindy, Iris, Prompto and Lucy to help him get everything in and set up.

But the real work came afterwards. The re-working and redecoration of the shop was a bit of challenge in that Ignis couldn’t do much of the work himself, so Iris took it upon herself to help with the project management of the job. In the meantime, Ignis turned his attention to his new business. He put up job listings in the square, tried and tested his new ideas by letting everyone who was working on the shop try some of his new recipes when they took their breaks.

Soon enough, the time came for him to open on his first day. It was a momentous day, both for everyone who had worked on the project and for Ignis himself who was finally moving forward in his life. Once the opening ribbon had been cut, and everyone was laughing and joking inside, he stood at the front of the shop. Silence quickly fell, and he felt all eyes on him.

“I just wanted to say a few words,” he started. “Firstly, I wish to thank all who helped in this endeavour. It was a bit of an impulsive decision, but I do believe it was the right one.”

There was a happy murmur of agreement amongst his friends at this.

“I also wanted to thank and ask forgiveness those of you who have put up with me. I haven’t exactly been myself for a number of years, and I know I’ve been absent from many important events. But please know that from today onwards, I will be a better person and a better friend.”

He heard Prompto and Gladio shuffle towards him a little.

“Anyway, I now declare Memory Lane Bakery open! Please enjoy yourselves.”

There was a cheer, and everyone went back to their conversations and enjoyed the pastries and delicious food that Ignis had laid out for them all. Gladio and Prompto congratulated him, patting him on the back in glee.

“You’ve really outdone yourself!” Gladio chuckled through a mouthful of pastry, his voice dripping with pride.

Ignis laughed. “Techniocally all I did was the baking.”

Prompto clapped a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “I think we all know what Gladio means.”

Ignis sighed, but the smile never left his face. “I have you two to thank for that. There are no words to express how much you both mean to me, and to thank you for being stubborn enough to put up with me. Who knows where I would be now without you.”

“Noctis would never have forgiven us if we stopped pestering you after all we’ve been through.”

“You are quite correct Prompto.”

They were quiet for a moment, and they took it all in. The happy chatter of friends and family, delicious wafts of bread and pastry, and the warmth of the contact between the three brothers. For the first time in years, Ignis felt alive again.

He chuckled under his breath. “I wonder what Noct would think of where we are now.”

“I can tell you right now he would be too busy stuffing his face with cake,” Prompto laughed. The other two joined in with the laughter, Gladio enveloping the three brothers in one giant hug.


	7. Epilogue

Ignis leant against the counter and sighed. “Another successful day,” he smiled. He had sold out of all his Memory Lane pastries as usual – save for a couple which he had held back. He picked up the paper bag in one hand, and his cane in the other and hobbled towards the back of the shop where the kitchen was.

“Lucy I thought the children might like these...” he smiled.

A woman smiled and gently took the bag of pastries, before linking an arm through his now free hand.

“You spoil those kids ya know, yer no better than Papa!”

Ignis could barely argue, Prompto spoilt his Grandchildren as much as he could, much to the chagrin of his daughter. Gladio, on the other hand, was as strict as they came and put them all through their paces in the Amicitia dojo. For an old man, he was still extremely fit and muscular. Ignis was half-inclined to think the man had found some sort of fountain of youth. He hadn’t deteriorated half as much as Ignis, who was back to use a cane after old injuries from past daemon battles reared their heads again. He couldn’t heal as well these days, no matter how many potions and remedies he consumed.

“It’s alright, I’m sure they’ll need the energy. They’ve been training with Gladio, correct?”

Lucy laughed. “They have. Little Cid has been parading his bruises all week, but he doesn’t tell anyone about the times he cries when Iris and Talcott’s kid gets those hits in!”

Ignis laughed. Heather Amicitia was of course a force to be reckoned with, as expected as the daughter of Iris and niece of Gladio. He couldn’t help but wonder how well she would have done as a Shield to the Lucian Royal family.

“Are you sure you don’t need any more help cleaning up?”

“Of course not. Head home and enjoy your evening,” Ignis smiled, opening the door for her.

“You’re an angel, Uncle Iggy,” she grinned, kissing the old man’s cheek. “Take care of yourself!”

Ignis nodded, letting her out of the shop and listened to her fading footsteps before locking up.

The shop was silent again. It was times like these he wished he could go and collapse in his armchair by the window and watch the city of Lestallum bustle with people closing up shop and heading home to see their loved ones.

It wasn’t that Ignis didn’t have any loved ones – he was of course surrounded by his best friends and their families most days – but he could feel a small hole that would never be filled. It had been there for many, many years. A dull ache in the back of his heart.

Instead of dwelling on it, he hobbled slowly upstairs to his living quarters and lowered himself into a chair, resting his feet for the first time that day with a sigh of content. It was summer and a delicate breeze was drifting through the window, blowing the sheer curtains gently. He closed his eyes and focussed in on the sounds outside as he always did. Laughter in the courtyard. A dog barking a few streets away. A commercial airship flying overhead.

It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep.

It was the sound of footsteps that woke him again, hours later. It was dark, and it was silent outside, save for the humming of the power plant and crickets chirping in the distance. The early hours of the morning. A thief?

But then - a warm touch on his wrinkled hand.

“Ignis.”

Ignis thanked the six that he was sat down, or he probably would have collapsed on the spot. Tears welled in his eyes, and he reached his hand out in disbelief.

“Y…Your Majesty?”

This was the first time he had dreamt like this before.

“Don’t cry. Let me see you,” his voice drifted ethereally through the room, all around him. A warmth on his eyes, and suddenly, it was white. After a few moments, he could make out a dark figure kneeling in front of him. After a few minutes, the figure came into focus, and Ignis was looking back into the eyes of the man he lost all those years ago.

“I came to get you myself. I couldn’t wait any longer,” the King smiled, standing before holding out his arms.

Ignis got up from the chair with ease and walked towards him, each step feeling his strength and youth returning, until he embraced Noctis. “It’s been too long. I’ve missed you.”

“Let’s go home, together this time.”

Ignis took Noctis’ hand, and linked their fingers together gently. “With pleasure.”

Noctis smiled widely, and led Ignis towards the bright light, a peaceful smile gracing Ignis’ face for the last time as he finally faded from Eos with his lost King.


End file.
